Blind Trust
by Tribal Shimmy
Summary: Written for a challenge.


**BLIND TRUST**

**Chapter One**

"Before you say anything, I fell."

Alexander stood at the door of his quarters, looking over at Hephaistion, sitting on the floor, holding a cloth to his left knee, a silver jug and bowl, containing water, by his side.

He smiled at the scene and closed the door. "I didn't expect to find you here. When did you get back?" he asked, going over, crouching down, inspecting the injury and taking the cloth.

Hephaistion looked down at his badly grazed knee. "I think it's just about stopped bleeding. I tripped over a stone step, by the Temple of Apollo, on my way here. Fortunately, no-one was around to see it." He smiled up at Alexander, reaching for him and stealing a gentle kiss. "I got back this afternoon. Six days seemed like a lifetime away from you. I wanted to come straight here, but Caletor is a tough taskmaster and had us all wait while he checked in the new horses."

Alexander inspected the wound, the bleeding had stopped and the water had cleaned the dirt. "I've been with my father and Parmenion. If I knew that you had returned I would have been here sooner," he said. "Have you eaten?" he asked, standing back up and holding out his hand to help Hephaistion to his feet.

Testing his knee, that it truly was no longer bleeding, Hephaistion replied. "At the barracks. Seleucus had me join him there, after I'd bathed. He's off with a girl now, he's talked of nothing but her…Aegialeia, that's her name, for the past six days. Ptolemy welcomed me back, he's with Thais, I saw Perdiccas briefly, hurrying along with Philotas towards the agora. I'm tired and my head aches from the sun, which makes it quite ironic that I should trip over by Apollo's temple."

"I brought the hat for you to wear," Alexander said.

Hephaistion bit his lip. "I left it behind."

"You look well in it."

"I look a fool, though at times I told myself I was a fool for not taking it. Caletor had us up at dawn, then despite the heat he would not let up the pace," Hephaistion grinned, going to Alexander and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close. "He reminded me of you, of the pace you set when your father left you here, as regent, and you went off into battle."

Alexander sought and received a kiss, gentle but with a hint of passion. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion's shoulders, thanking the Gods for finding him such a friend…such a lover. "There will be another battle soon enough," he murmured.

"I wondered if there had been any news."

"None that has us strapping on our breastplates yet," replied Alexander, nuzzling Hephaistion's neck. "But this is a chance, for all who would see Macedon defeated, to join together and just try to claim a victory." Alexander smiled. "You missed me then?"

Hephaistion laughed and pulled Alexander tightly to him. "You're like a child, sometimes, Alexander. You crave love and affection, the assurance of constant love at that. Yes, I missed you." He glanced towards the bedroom.

Alexander broke the embrace, then led the way, stripping off his clothes as he walked along. "I'm no longer a child, Hephaistion, and neither are you. But you're like the sun to me, you guide me, you warm me, you lighten my days. So, if I seek the reassurance that your feelings are the same….once in a while, then please forgive me."

"You're forgiven, Alexander. I think the same about you. I thank the Gods every day that the friendship we shared as children grew in to this love." He reached for Alexander's hand, kissing the palm, then began to undress himself, his eyes not leaving Alexander's. Only when he was naked, did he turn away, going to the bed and throwing himself down upon it. "I'm tired, Alexander, and your bed is so comfortable…"

"You're telling me you want to sleep?" Alexander asked, incredulously, crawling across the bed to join him.

Laughing, Hephaistion rolled on to his side, his hand reaching up to caress Alexander's chest. "No. I want you. I've been thinking of you while I've been away. Every moment it seems. I've been longing for this. Only I cannot stay tonight, I have to be up at dawn to work with the new horses, before the leader of the Vanguard bosses us around the training ground.

Alexander smiled and leaned forward for a kiss, running his tongue along Hephaistion's lips, claiming more as those lips opened for him, inviting him to take what he desired. "The leader of the Vanguard prefers to boss you around in bed," he whispered.

"I have some ideas of my own," Hephaistion replied, rolling over to lie on top of Alexander.

Hephaistion felt sleep trying to claim him. He lay, with his head resting on Alexander's chest, listening to the slow, strong heartbeat within. He felt like one with Alexander, their bodies sealed together as they still cooled from their love-making.

Reluctantly, he lifted himself up, pulling himself free from Alexander's arms, seeing that he too was almost asleep.

"Stay," Alexander murmured.

"I can't," replied Hephaistion. "We both know that I would be late tomorrow morning if I did. Caletor might think of a suitable punishment that would take me away from you again."

Alexander propped himself up on his elbows. "We can wake well before the dawn."

Hephaistion got up off the bed and reached for his discarded clothing, checking his knee before he began to dress. "We can be together tomorrow night, if you like. I can see you on the training ground, and then in the evening." Hephaistion frowned as he moved his head.

"Does your head still ache?"

Hephaistion pulled on his boots. "I'm just tired. Even with my bed being far less comfortable than yours, I shall be asleep the moment my head hits the pillow."

Alexander sat up, but Hephaistion came to him, placing his hand on his chest. He leaned forward and gave a parting kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, smiling as Alexander relaxed and rested his head back on the pillow. He took a step back, then turned and made his way out of the room.

"Hephaistion." Alexander called out, knowing he was just trying to steal an extra moment. As his lover turned, he spoke. "It's good to have you back."

Alexander was temptation itself, lying there. Hephaistion hesitated, for a moment, then remembered his resolve not to aggravate Caletor. "Sleep well, Alexander," he whispered, then left the room.

Alexander listened for the opening of the door, then to it closing. He sighed, then turned on to his side, closing his eyes. A smile rested on his lips. Hephaistion was home.

**Chapter Two**

Seleucus could only hear the sound of his footsteps echoing, as he ran through the streets of Pella. The sun was just rising, casting its light. He carried his chlamys and belt, and cursed the fact his feet were slipping in his sandals, he had tied them too quickly after he had awoken in Aegialeia's arms and realised he would be late. The thought of Caletor's anger made him find even more speed. A dog, in one of the houses, barked as he ran by.

He slowed his pace as he approached the stables, looking across a courtyard to see Caletor waiting, four of the others were already with him. Careful not to be seen, using what darkness remained, he hurried on, passing Assaracus on the way.

"Is he there?" Assaracus asked

"Yes," groaned Seleucus, wishing Assaracus were later than he was, pushing himself on.

He hurried in to the barracks and to his room, throwing open the door and hurrying to a wooden chest, pulling off his chiton and kicking off his sandals. His haste made him clumsy, and he cursed as he dropped the belt and realised he was trying to pull his left boot on to his right foot. He put on an older chiton, fastening it quickly and strapping on the belt, then stomping his feet, to get them comfortable in his boots, he raced out of the room.

As he was running out of the barracks he suddenly realised that he had not yet seen Hephaistion. He hesitated, almost going on without him, but then decided that since he was more than likely already in trouble, he might as well share whatever punishment Caletor thought up, with his friend.

He ran to Hephaistion's room, banging on the door before opening it, ready to tell Hephaistion to hurry, instead he stood rooted to the spot.

A lamp still burned, illuminating the room. Hephaistion lay on his side, facing him. The blankets on the bed were twisted around his body, he looked feverish, and his hands clutched at each side of his head, as he breathed hard, in obvious pain.

"Hephaistion…" Seleucus said, softly.

Hephaistion looked over towards the door. "Seleucus?" he murmured, "I don't feel so well…my head."

Seleucus hurried to the bed, not really knowing what to do. He pulled on the blankets, to straighten them, then crouched down. "How long have you been like this?"

Attempting to sit up, Hephaistion gasped and abandoned the idea. He closed his eyes, then opened them. "All night it seems. Is it almost dawn?"

"It is dawn, Hephaistion. Caletor is already waiting, the others are with him now. You should rest though. I'll get Pelagon to watch over you, to fetch the surgeon if you want. Try to sleep." Seleucus stood up and went to the door. He would not be in trouble now. He could tell the man the truth, that Hephaistion was sick, and that was what had delayed him.

"Seleucus?"

"Yes?"

"You are not so late. It is not yet light."

Seleucus laughed, thinking that Hephaistion was joking with him. He glanced at the lamp, then went to the window and opened the wooden shutters, letting the early morning light flood in to the room.

"See, it's still dark," Hephaistion said, gasping again, drawing up his legs in pain.

With his heart beating like a drum in his chest, Seleucus went over to Hephaistion, then lifted his hand and waved it in front of his friend's face. There was no reaction. He took Hephaistion's hand. "It is dawn," he said. "The lamp is still lit, and now the rays of the sun are lighting your room.

Footsteps were heard from outside, and Caletor appeared at the doorway. "What is this? A lovers tryst? Get yourselves outside now. There's work to be done."

Seleucus glanced at Hephaistion. "He's not well," he whispered, afraid to say any more. Hephaistion was clutching at his hand, looking in the direction of the lamp, as if he might see its light.

Caletor stepped in to the room, walking over to judge for himself. "Get up, Hephaistion," he ordered. "Just because you are back at Pella, that you might have other ideas of how to fill your time, doesn't mean you can shirk your duties. I want to see…"

"He's blind!" Seleucus shouted, shutting Caletor up, instantly. He squeezed Hephaistion's hand tightly. "Call for the surgeon. There has to be some reason for it."

"You're scaring me, Seleucus," Hephaistion whispered, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. He laughed softly. "There is a lamp burning?" he asked.

"The room is light. Even without the lamp, sunlight is flooding the room," replied Seleucus, noticing that Caletor had not made a move to fetch the surgeon, that the others were now at the doorway, with puzzled looks upon their faces.

"Fetch Alexander," Seleucus ordered the quickest of the three. "Tell him Hephaistion needs him. Somebody fetch the surgeon, and be fast about it."

"Is everybody here?" Hephaistion asked.

Seleucus noticed the servant, Pelagon, standing by the door, still with a water jug in his hand. He would have just begun providing water so those in the barracks, just waking, could wash. He looked back to Hephaistion, wishing he had not found him this way; wishing he had not been the person to discover him like this. "Only those who were waiting for us," he replied.

"Did you try bathing his eyes?" Caletor asked.

"I'd only just discovered….I don't think water will help," murmured Seleucus, looking in to his friends wonderful blue eyes, struggling to accept that they no longer saw the world.

"Alexander will still be sleeping," Hephaistion said. "You should not have sent for him, Seleucus. I'll be alright."

"He'd want to be here," Seleucus replied. "You know he would. Does your head still ache?"

"A little." Hephaistion bit his lip. "A lot." He smiled.

Seleucus could tell that Hephaistion was trying to mask his fears. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to grasp an idea of what the world would now be like for his friend. "They've gone for the surgeon, for Thyestes. How old is he? He knows so much, he will be able to cure you, I'm sure of it. He's always saying how long he studied, always telling us how he's worthy of more than broken bones and wounds."

"You're rambling on, Seleucus. You always do it when you're worried," whispered Hephaistion.

"Try bathing his eyes," Caletor insisted.

"It won't help," groaned Seleucus.

"What has happened?" asked Thyestes, as he walked in to the room.

"Hephaistion can't see. His head is aching," Caletor informed the surgeon, stepping closer to Hephaistion, but leaving room for Thyestes to get by. "I was just saying that bathing his eyes might help."

Thyestes sat on the bed, and waved his right hand in front of Hephaistion's face. Then he reached for the lamp, and held it up to Hephaistion's eyes.

"I can feel the heat from the flame," Hephaistion said, "I can't see it". He gasped and brought his hand up by the side of his head. "It's not so bad. The pain is not as bad as it was."

"And last night? How was your sight then?" Thyestes asked.

"I was tired. On my way to the palace I fell, when my vision suddenly failed. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I have been tired before, my head has ached before."

Thyestes sighed, then stood up. "Bring him over to where I give treatment. I believe that I can cure this. The sooner the better."

Seleucus stepped forward, and with Caletor's help, they got Hephaistion to his feet. While Caletor supported him, Seleucus fetched a chiton and quickly dressed his friend, before helping him to put on his cavalry boots. Then they headed for Thyestes' treatment room.

Perdiccas was just coming back to the barracks as they crossed the courtyard. He hurried over, going silent once Seleucus told him what had happened.

Entering the room, with all the surgical instruments hanging on the walls, Seleucus was glad, just then, that Hephaistion could not see. Although the smell of vinegar and blood permeated the room.

"Have him lie on the table," Thyestes ordered.

Caletor stepped back, allowing Seleucus to guide Hephaistion. He held his friends head as he lay back, then put his hand on his arm. "He says that he can cure you, Hephaistion. You might be right, that Alexander did not need to be woken."

Thyestes leaned over his patient, studying his eyes, asking him to move them - to look up, to look down and then from side to side. He lifted up the eyelids and sighed. "There is no visible disease of the eye," he said, more to himself than to any of the people gathered in the room.

All who had been in Hephaistion's room had followed, and now Perdiccas stood there too, arms folded, watching intently.

Thyestes looked along the wall, reaching for a metal instrument. It was in the form of a drill. Thyestes turned it. It had a centre pin that was rapidly rotated by a cross-piece and thong. The surgeon felt around Hephaistion's head, grunting as he found the spot he wanted. He looked up to the men about him. "Hold him still," he said.

Both Seleucus and Perdiccas reacted.

"What is that thing?" Perdiccas asked.

"What do you intend doing?" snapped Seleucus.

"What is it?" Hephaistion was alarmed by the concern in his friends voices. He tried to sit up, but Caletor had stepped forward and pinned him to the table, gripping his jaw, between his fingers and thumb, to hold him still.

"There's no need for concern," soothed Thyestes, holding up the metal instrument. "This is a Trypana. It is used to penetrate the skull. It will relieve the pressure and restore the sight."

"Seleucus!" Hephaistion began to fight against Caletor, but Assaracus came to Caletor's assistance. "Don't let them!"

Perdiccas and Seleucus glanced at each other, then pulled at Caletor, forcing him to release the hold he had on Hephaistion. They threatened Assaracus, which made him step back. Perdiccas lifted Hephaistion to him, shielding him from the instrument. Seleucus ran for help, while Caletor bawled at Perdiccas, ordering him to allow Thyestes to operate, that Hephaistion was one of his men and he had no right to disobey.

"He has every right."

The room fell silent as Alexander appeared at the doorway, quickly hurrying to Hephaistion, Perdiccas gladly relinquishing his position.

**Chapter Three**

"Does somebody want to tell me what is going on?" he asked.

Nobody spoke.

"Tell me," Alexander ordered.

"I am blind," Hephaistion said.

Alexander laughed, then lifted his hand, cupping Hephaistion's chin, he looked in to the perfect blue eyes. "You can't be," he murmured.

"There is no disease, nothing I can see," Thyestes said, hesitating as Alexander appeared too shocked to comprehend his words. Only when Alexander looked towards him did he continue. "He has pressure in his head. I think that may be the cause of the blindness. I was just attempting to relieve that pressure…"

"By drilling a hole in his head," Seleucus interrupted.

Thyestes shook his head at Seleucus. "A small hole, that is all, it will relieve the pressure.

"You'll not touch him," Alexander said, his voice determined.

"But, Sire. It is a simple procedure that will restore his sight."

"What proof do you have?" Alexander asked.

"It can do no harm," Thyestes argued. "Yes, in some cases it has caused seizures, but that's because some make the mistake of drilling where the bone is too thin. The trick is to drill just the right distance…"

"Leave us." Alexander's tone was one that would brook no further discussion.

The room quickly cleared. Seleucus and Perdiccas were the last to leave, Perdiccas closing the door after himself. Alexander helped Hephaistion to sit up on the table, and then embraced him, offering comfort where he could.

"Some morning," Hephaistion said, smiling bravely. He brought his hand up slowly, trying to locate Alexander's face. When he did, he ran his fingers through Alexander's hair. "I can't see you," he whispered, "I can't see you, Alexander".

Alexander placed his hand on Hephaistion's chest. "Yes, you can. Right here. You've always seen me better than anyone, Hephaistion. Tell me, what happened."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hephaistion thought for a while. "There was nothing. No sign. I told Thyestes, that when I fell, yesterday, it was because my vision went. I was suddenly cast in to darkness, but only for a moment. I put it down to the fact I had been too long in the sun, that I was tired. I didn't think any more of it. When I got back to my room, I tried to sleep, but my head was aching so badly."

"Does it hurt now?"

"Not so much."

"But your sight. Do you think it is returning?"

"No." Hephaistion bit his lip. "I must have angered the Gods in some way, Alexander. Perhaps, Apollo. I was near his temple when I fell."

"No Gods are angry with you, Hephaistion. Do not think of that as a reason. Whatever it is, we can only hope that it will pass. As quickly as this happened, your sight might return again."

Hephaistion lowered his head, if he had sight he would be looking at the floor. "It might not." There was a silence before he spoke again, lifting his head. "I feel as if this is some bad dream….some poor joke. I went to my bed last night, and there was no sign…just my head ached. Only discovering the truth when Seleucus came to me, just now, and then the world erupted. So many people - voices - around me, my head was ringing with them, and then they brought me here." He pulled away from Alexander and lowered himself down from the table, holding on to the edge of it as if it were a lifeline. "I want to sleep, and wake to find it all was a dream, that my sight is restored."

"We must have faith that it will," whispered Alexander, running his hands around Hephaistion's waist.

There was a tentative knock at the door, then it opened and Thyestes peered around it. "There is something else we can try," he said, before opening the door and coming in to the room. He looked at the Trypana, as if sure that it would benefit his patient, but knowing what would happen if he dare suggest it. Alexander looked on him like he was expecting an instant cure. "We could bind his eyes. For ten days, or so…to shield them from the light, even though he can not see it the light may still yet do harm."

Alexander was listening. He carried on. "I have some medicine I can prepare. A drink. It should ease the pressure in the head, a little. Then as much rest…" He hesitated as Alexander turned to Hephaistion and began to speak.

"What do you think?"

"I prefer the idea to the drilling," Hephaistion replied, smiling softly.

Thyestes burst in to action. He hurried over to a small chest on a table and brought out some cloth he could use, then reached for a wooden stool and placed it by Hephaistion asking him to sit.

Hephaistion waited for Alexander to guide him. Alexander lovingly brushed the hair back from his face, then crouched down by him, staring in to the sightless eyes, then nodded to Thyestes.

"Close your eyes, Hephaistion," Thyestes said, realising his patient could not see the cloth being brought up to his face. He noticed Alexander holding Hephaistion's hand, saw how he held it tightly as the blue eyes shut, then he concentrated on the binding, until it was secure.

Alexander stood, guiding Hephaistion to his feet. He embraced him. "It all has to come right," he murmured. He turned to Thyestes. "Have the medicine sent to Hephaistion's room when it is done." He then turned back to Hephaistion. "Are you hungry? I am. I was woken, I have not eaten yet. Let's go and find something. Put your hand on my shoulder and I'll guide you." Saying that he lifted Hephaistion's right hand and put it on his left shoulder, then he stepped forward and opened the door, looking back to make sure all was well with his friend.

Hephaistion felt the trembling in his body calm as his hand settled on Alexander's shoulder. Perhaps the blindness was a temporary condition. But being blind, it terrified him. All of his hopes and dreams now lay in the fates being kind, and restoring his sight.

He felt Alexander move forward, and took a step forward to follow, feeling the surface change under his feet, breathing in clean air, and knowing they were crossing the courtyard and heading for the dining hall.

"What did they say?" The question came from Perdiccas, raised above the other voices around them.

"He needs to rest," Alexander replied.

Alexander's arm slid around him, holding him gently, giving him more guidance.

"There is a step here."

Hephaistion hesitantly moved forward, locating the step.

"That's it," Alexander said, encouragingly, then guided him forward again.

He could smell the food, hear the voices as they neared the hall. Stepping inside the voices stilled. It might have been because Alexander was there, but he was sure it was because word had spread, and now he was before them, as proof that all the talk was true. He was blind.

"Three steps down," Alexander said. "Seleucus and Perdiccas have fetched some food, they are going to an empty table now."

Talk began again, as Alexander released his arm from his waist and took his hand, guiding him to a seat and placing a cup in his hand, telling him that it was milk.

"What would you prefer?" he asked. "There is bread. Do you want oil, honey or meat on it?"

Hephaistion shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "I'm not hungry, Alexander."

"You need to eat," Alexander assured him.

"Honey, then," Hephaistion replied.

He heard someone say 'blind', not so far away from him. Seleucus must have heard it too because he launched in to a loud tale of how Caletor had excused him from working with the horses, how he seemed more concerned of Alexander's wrath, than anything. His hand was taken, the honey covered bread was placed there.

"How do I know that you are not eating, Alexander," he said.

Alexander laughed. "Because you know me better than anyone," came the reply.

He bit in to the bread. It tasted good. He lifted the cup to his lips and drank the fresh milk. Perdiccas was asking if the Vanguard would still be required on the training ground. Alexander assured him they would.

"What's this I hear? Is it true?"

Ptolemy.

"Thyestes thinks, with time, his sight will return."

"And what about you, Hephaistion? How are you?"

Hephaistion heard a chair dragged over. Ptolemy must be sitting with them now. "Close your eyes, Ptolemy. Imagine that when you open them again your sight will be gone. Think how you will find your way…live your life," he said.

There was a silence then. Hephaistion took another mouthful of bread, another drink of milk. "It's going to be a long ten days," he said, and smiled. He had to believe that when the bindings were removed his sight would be restored.

"We'll help you through them," Seleucus said.

Hephaistion felt a hand upon his arm, and moved his head in the direction he thought Seleucus would be. "Briseis will need exercising," he said.

Perdiccas laughed. The last time Seleucus had ridden the mare she had thrown him. "Oh, I'm going to watch that! Tell me when you…"

Again the silence.

"I'm sorry, Hephaistion. I forgot for a moment," Perdiccas said, apologetically.

"It's what we say," replied Hephaistion. "What we will watch, what we saw, what we can see, what we have seen, what we will look on. Don't worry about it, Perdiccas. Just come and tell me all about it."

He finished the honeyed bread and milk. Alexander asked him if he wanted an apple, but he refused.

"I have to go back to the palace," Alexander said. "Ptolemy, Thyestes should have had some medicine brought to Hephaistion's room, by now. Could you help him there?"

Hephaistion felt a hand on his arm as Ptolemy replied.

"Of course I can."

The grinding of chairs on the stone floor, signalled that everyone was standing up. Again, it went quiet in the room, as Hephaistion imagined he was being watched; studied as to how he was coping with being cast in to the dark.

When they got outside the dining hall, Alexander quickly embraced him, saying he would see him later. Seleucus went to find Caletor and Perdiccas to ready the horses. Ptolemy took Hephaistion's arm then and began to lead him back to his room.

"How could that happen?"

"They say he was blind when he woke."

"He must have angered the Gods."

"There'll be no cure."

"What will he do?"

"Has he any family who can care for him?"

"Why don't you all go find something better to do, instead of cackling like hens," snapped Ptolemy, muttering to himself as he continued to act as guide.

"It's going to happen," Hephaistion said, soothingly, although it hurt to hear their words. "I might make them afraid. If it happened to me, then it could happen to them."

"Blindness isn't contagious…I think," replied Ptolemy.

"I must have angered the gods. Angered Apollo, in some way." A pain flared in Hephaistion's chest. What if he had angered them so badly that they would never return his sight. He struggled to find a reason. Only his love for Alexander came to mind. He quickly discounted it, refusing to believe they would be angered by it, when he had always believed the gods had brought them together.

Ptolemy's silence showed that he thought the same thing.

"I don't know what I will do, if my sight does not return," he said.

The Vanguard were ready.

Ready for battle. It could not come soon enough for them.

Alexander sat on Bucephalus, and breathed in the warm air, lifting his head to the sun, seeing his eagle hovering above the training ground. Zeus was on there side.

His spirits had been lifted, his mind once again calm as he had focused on the manoeuvres, calling to his men, knowing where they needed to be. He had pushed Bucephalus in to a gallop, feeling free, knowing that he had been born to fight.

Only occasionally did his eyes drift to where Hephaistion should be. For ten days he would do without Hephaistion's strength out here. He closed his eyes and saw Hephaistion's eyes, looking on him with such trust…such love. From their first meeting it had always been the same. He wouldn't entertain the thought that Hephaistion's sight would not return. There was no point considering how things might change. They wouldn't change.

"Are we done, Alexander?"

The question came from Seleucus, who rode over to him, hot and sweating from the exercise.

Alexander nodded, then smiled as Seleucus turned and rode back along the line. A cheer going up as the men broke file and headed back to the barracks.

He turned Bucephalus in that direction. Lost in thought, until he was aware he was flanked by both Perdiccas and Ptolemy.

"Are you going to Hephaistion?" Perdiccas asked.

"I thought I would," Alexander replied.

Perdiccas nodded.

"The servant, who brought the medicine, said it would make him sleep," Ptolemy said, unstrapping his helmet and removing it to wipe the sweat on his brow."

"Where will you all be?" asked Alexander.

"I need a bath. We all need a bath," Perdiccas answered. "Seleucus will, no doubt, be looking for his Aegialeia, and I plan to meet up with Philotas.

"I'm sleeping," Ptolemy said. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Seleucus rode over, declaring that he would ride Briseis, thinking it best not to leave the mare too long, for fear that she would throw him if he left it a few days.

They arrived back at the barracks, dismounting and going their separate ways.

Alexander made his way to Hephaistion's room, opening the door as quietly as he could.

Hephaistion lay naked on his bed, a single sheet covering the lower half of his body. He was asleep. His breathing so slow and even, his body relaxed. His left hand reached under the pillow, his right lay across his chest.

Alexander was transfixed. He moved silently in to the room, going to a wooden stool, a short distance from the bed, and sitting on it. Listening to each breath.

He wanted to touch the body before him, but resisted the temptation as sleep could only be healing. He gazed on the small bottle beside the bed, judging it to have contained the medicine. He looked about the room. It was Spartan in its appearance, Hephaistion did not own much, and the only furniture was the bed, the stool, a small table and a large, plain wooden chest.

Looking back on the man he loved more than life, he felt anger rise in him that Hephaistion was blind. He stood up wanting to act, to do something to fix this. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

**Chapter Four**

Hephaistion heard a loud groan, the body crash to the stone floor, as the bull's throat was cut.

Alexander had sacrificed it to Apollo. The second bull to have met such a fate, since he had become blind.

The first had been on the day he lost his sight. Now, ten days later another fine bull had been offered to the God.

He stood in the temple, feeling the early morning air embrace him. Knowing that Seleucus and Ptolemy were by his side. Seleucus had told him all that was happening. The bull was perfect, as had been the first.

Hephaistion bit his lip, wondering how much each one had cost.

The priest was speaking. Praising Apollo.

Alexander came to him, taking his hand. Hephaistion could feel the wet blood on it. "Come forward, Hephaistion," he urged him.

He stepped forward until his boot collided with something. He realised it was the head of the bull. From the sounds he heard, he knew that they were cutting it open. A feeling of dread filled him, though he turned his head to where he thought Alexander might be and smiled.

The signs were good. They had been with the first bull.

Alexander's faith was strong. He believed Hephaistion's sight would be restored. That it might have been from the second day, if only the bindings were removed.

Hephaistion took a step back, uncomfortable with being the centre of attention.

The last ten days had been difficult for him. He still worried about what would happen if his sight was not restored. He couldn't help it, he felt ashamed he did not share Alexander's faith in this. Perhaps he might, if he knew how he had wronged Apollo….for Apollo was the god chosen as responsible.

Alexander had been by his side each day. He had cared for him, read to him and walked with him. His love and friendship had made Hephaistion feel cruel when he refused to lie with him. He couldn't. He had never refused Alexander anything, until now. What if their love had angered the god? What if his sight was not returned? How could they be together then? He would be nothing but a cripple, his future depending on Alexander's charity.

Some nights he had wanted to take comfort from Alexander. He had longed to hold him….to love him. He needed him, so badly. But he knew when they removed the bindings, if he were still blind, then all his hopes and dreams would be dead. He would have to rely on others, and that went against everything he was.

"Thyestes."

Alexander was calling for the surgeon, to come and remove the bindings. It would be done in front of everyone.

Hephaistion swallowed down his fear, as he felt Thyestes begin to untie the knot. The cloth slackened, and then his eyes were unbound.

He took a deep breath, telling himself that as suddenly as his sight went, it could return. Afraid to open his eyes, he hesitated. It was silent all around him, just the song of birds in flight. He gripped Alexander's hand, as he opened his eyes…to darkness.

He blinked, and rubbed his eyes with his hand. Nothing. He could see nothing. Not even a glimmer of light.

"Well?" Alexander asked.

He already knew. By the sound of his voice, Hephaistion could tell.

Not daring to speak, Hephaistion shook his head. He had no future now. Not as a soldier. All he had worked towards had gone. He would depend on others. He wanted to leave, to go back to his room and come to terms with his fate. If he could, he would have found his own way back there, but he had to rely on someone guiding him.

He felt a hand upon his back, a hand upon his arm, and knew his friends were offering him what comfort they could. That they could not find the words to offer. They understood his feelings as best as someone, who had not shared the experience, could.

"I'll take you back to your room," Alexander said.

Again, Hephaistion nodded and allowed himself to be led along.

As he walked he realised how much he trusted Alexander. Of all, who led him, he was the one he had the most faith in. It was a habit he should try to break, before he got too dependant .

"If you sleep for a while. Perhaps, then." Alexander offered.

"My sight has gone, Alexander. And all of the sacrifices in the world won't make a difference to it. We have to accept it."

Alexander did not reply straight away, they walked along in silence for a while.

"I can't accept it, Hephaistion."

He said no more, except to say when they came to steps, or some rough stonework. They made it back to the barracks, and along the cool hallway to the room he could think of as sanctuary, for as long as he had it. He could not expect to keep it, when he could serve no use in battle.

Alexander wanted to talk to the priest of Apollo.

The man had told him that another sacrifice would appease Apollo. But it had not. He had told him that as Hephaistion fell near the temple, that it was a sure sign it was Apollo who was responsible. If not him, then which other god?

He looked at Hephaistion's right hand, settled softly on his shoulder, then up to his face, to the blue eyes that looked as though they could see the world. Beautiful eyes. It was a cruel joke that they were cast in darkness.

He had spent sleepless nights pondering over every outcome. If Hephaistion could see, once more, then they would celebrate, and things would go back to the way they always were. If not, he knew Hephaistion would try to pull away from him. He would not want to be a burden, to be indebted for any kindness.

He would have to be patient. To give Hephaistion time to come to terms with his situation. All of this, when he longed to hold him in his arms, to taste his sweet kisses, once again. To keep him safe…to simply be with him…to be with the man he loved.

He watched Hephaistion move to the centre of the room. He knew his way now. Some times he looked as though he had his sight, the way he could locate things.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "I need some time alone, Alexander."

Alexander stepped in to the room, anger flaring in him. Not at Hephaistion, never at Hephaistion, but at the gods. "Don't push me away," he pleaded.

Hephaistion smiled. "If you were to read to me, then I would choose Euripides, Iphigeneia at Aulis. Remember, what Achilles says?" He paused a moment, and then began to quote from the play. "You are no match for the gods, and you have given up the struggle against them. You have reconciled what should be with what must be…"

"Don't, Hephaistion."

"Would you rather read to me from the Illiad, Alexander? I can't share it with you any more. Patroclus was not blind."

His heart filled with despair, he went to Hephaistion and held him in an embrace where he might never have let go. Only, Hephaistion did not return it, his hands stayed resolutely at his side, though tears fell from his eyes.

"Let me go," Hephaistion whispered.

Alexander broke the embrace and stepped back. "I won't give you up, Hephaistion," he vowed. "I'll give you time, but I won't let you go. I never will."

He left the room, and closed the door behind him. For a moment he considered going back, then he decided to honour Hephaistion's wishes and to give him the time he needed.

**Chapter Five**

Hephaistion sat down on the bed. He had been cruel to Alexander. Deliberately cruel. He felt as if his heart was being torn from his chest, as if he could hardly catch his breath.

He clung on to the blanket, sinking in his misery. He had to face up to his fate, and to help Alexander realise their dreams were shattered. No. That was not quite true. His dreams were broken, not Alexander's. If he could find any solace, it was in that. Alexander was destined for glory

He lifted his right hand up in front of him, rubbing his fingers together, feeling the calluses from where he held a sword. The memories of the first time he held one came back to him. His father's sword. It was broken in practice with Philotas, a long time ago. Alexander had comforted him that day.

He needed that comfort now.

"Alexander," he said, taking solace from his name alone.

There would be a battle soon. He thought he would fight alongside Alexander. To give his life, to keep him safe, if necessary. He would not be there now. No longer by Alexander's side.

He had to make plans. To do what he had to do.

He moved along the bed, then felt under the pillow, pulling back the mattress to remove a broken slat. Reaching down, he located a small pot and lifted it up, spilling its contents on the bed.

Silver coin. He counted it, judging by its size and weight how much he owned. It did not amount to anything. He had bought some metal wrist cuffs, and a new himation recently. They could be sold. He needed as much money as he could get.

He scooped the coins up, intending to put them back in to the pot. Instead he held them in his fist, overwhelmed by what his life had become. He threw the coins against the wall, hearing them scatter. He had no income now, no way of surviving. Only one thing mattered, and that was Alexander.

Why hurt Alexander? The question suddenly came to him. He could not answer it. He had to find a way to cope, but not at the cost of Alexander's pain.

He went to the door, fumbling for the latch, opening it he stepped outside.

"Pelagon!" he called, then waited while he heard the footsteps come running.

"Sire?"

"Take me to, Alexander," Hephaistion said, stepping forward expecting to locate the servant. Instead he found someone he had not expected.

"I'm here," Alexander replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Alexander," Hephaistion whispered.

He felt Alexander's arm around his waist, felt himself guided back in to his room, he was released and then heard the door closing.

"Pelagon was just standing there, doing an imitation of a fish out of water," Alexander said.

Hephaistion heard Alexander move around the room.

"Why are coins scattered over the room?" he asked.

"I needed to know how much money I had. It is not much,"

Hephaistion heard Alexander move again, he turned to follow. He heard the chink of coins and thought Alexander must have picked some coins up.

"Were you thinking of leaving me?"

"I have nowhere to go."

"But if you had, then you would go?"

Hephaistion had considered it. During the last ten days he had thought of it. He was about to answer when he felt Alexander grab his upper arms, pushing him back against the wall.

"Tell me, Hephaistion!" he shouted

Hephaistion struggled against him, putting his hands up to Alexander's chest, trying to fight him back. "I can't be anything to you, Alexander. Not like this. I have hardly enough money to get to Thermia, though. I don't want to depend on you. I can't. I have to let you go."

"And if I were the one who went blind? Another of Philip's sons afflicted. What then? Would you turn your back on me, Hephaistion?"

"Never."

"Then why expect me to do the same to you?" He shook, Hephaistion, then stepped away. "I wish I were the one who had gone blind."

Overwhelmed with emotion. Hephaistion stayed where he was, with his back against the wall. His body shook, tears fell unimpeded from his eyes. He bit his lip, wanting to speak, but not being able to. He took a ragged breath to calm himself, then found the words.

"I love you more than life itself, Alexander. If one of us had to bear this burden, then I am glad that it is me. I thought of leaving, it's true. But where would I go to escape the memory of you? The money I was counting…it was for a bull…a fine bull. If I can not go to battle with you, then I hoped to offer the bull to Zeus, to keep you safe.

He heard Alexander move towards him, and thought he would be held again, but instead Alexander kissed him, with urgency and desire. He put his hands up to Alexander's shoulders, thinking to push him away, to break the kiss. Alexander should find a life without him. He did not need any encumbrance. But instead he felt himself responding, his arms embracing Alexander, pulling him closer, needing him so desperately.

Alexander pulled him away from the wall, pulling at his chiton, unfastening his belt, never breaking the kiss. They fell on to the bed and writhed against each other, hands caressing, tugging and freeing each others clothing, needing to feel skin against skin.

"Ah, Hephaistion," Alexander murmured, finally breaking the kiss, only to cover his body in kisses, his right hand running down to caress Hephaistion's left thigh, applying gentle pressure, wanting his submission.

Hephaistion arched his back, and opened his legs, to feel Alexander settle in between them. He felt as if life were finally flowing back in to his body, just by Alexander's touch. Knowing now, that they would find a way. His fingers gripped Alexander's shoulders, clawing at him, laughing as he felt Alexander enter him, seeking his lips, to convey in a kiss how much he meant to him.

More than the physical, the raw emotions between the two brought them quickly to release. As they lay, satiated and exhausted, entwined together they vowed to each other their eternal love.

**Chapter Six**

"There is a cloud going over, that looks like Antipater."

Hephaistion laughed. "How is that, Alexander?"

"It is a big round cloud, with the shape of a nose coming out of it. A long straight nose like Antipater's….and, yes…now it is moving and a mouth is appearing."

"What is he saying?"

"That a prince and his dearest friend, have no business lying in the sun, on a hillside, amongst the long grass."

Hephaistion reached for, and found, Alexander's hand. "You father will be angry that you missed the meeting."

"He'll hardly notice I'm not there," replied Alexander, rolling over to kiss Hephaistion's lips.

"You want more?" Hephaistion said, his voice sounding surprised, but he was smiling as he said it.

Alexander ran his hand down Hephaistion's naked body. Hephaistion's eyes were looking over his shoulder, not quite in the right direction. He could not help but bring his hand up to caress Hephaistion's face, and guide him. He could not help but say a prayer that sight would one day return to those lapis eyes.

"I can't resist you," he murmured, lying down, resting his head on Hephaistion's shoulder, to signal that he was not yet ready to make love.

Hephaistion laughed, reaching up his hand to locate Alexander's head, then wrapping the golden hair around his fingers. "I bet it is shining in the sun," he said. Then he lifted his head to kiss Alexander's brow. "I will miss you when you go."

Alexander sighed. "There is still no word. My father's meeting is so that Antipater can discuss the cost of battle. How much to feed each man, how much to arm them, and so on, and so forth… He let his words trail off, too absorbed in the musculature of Hephaistion's chest.

Knowing what that thought would lead to, he sat up, looking over the land stretched out before him. He turned and smiled as Hephaistion sat up too.

"It's so peaceful," he said. "I don't understand why Greeks must fight Greeks. Why not just accept my father has the better army to take to Persia?"

"Ah, but, you're forgetting we are Macedonians, Alexander. Athenians, Corinthians and Thebans consider us less than them. They are buoyed up by Demosthenes speeches, thinking that by recalling past glories they can win any battle they choose to fight." He held his hand up, knowing Alexander would take it. "One decisive victory that is all it will ever take to show the rest of Greece not to tangle with Macedonia."

Alexander stood up, pulling Hephaistion to his feet. He reached for Hephaistion's discarded chiton, turning it the right way for him, so that he could dress himself, handing his belt and undergarments, then finding his cavalry boots and putting them close, telling him where to find them. With that done he began to dress himself.

"When does your mother expect you?" Hephaistion asked.

Alexander glanced up at the sun. "She is probably waiting for me now." He frowned. He had spent the past few days with Hephaistion. Loving every moment of their time together. Not because Hephaistion needed him so much, he was finding his own way, but because, somehow, he meant more to him than ever now. "She can wait," he said, fastening his belt and stepping over to Hephaistion to steal another kiss.

"Has Bucephalus wandered far?" Hephaistion asked, when they broke the kiss.

Alexander looked along the hill, to see the stallion grazing. "Not far." He placed Hephaistion's hand on his shoulder and headed over. "You should still ride," he said.

"Perhaps, one day, we can try it," replied Hephaistion.

Alexander laughed. "Well, there is no time like the present. Ride Bucephalus. I shall watch you and call out if there is any danger."

"Bucephalus? Are you out of your mind Alexander?"

They had reached the stallion. Alexander reached for the reins, then stood behind Hephaistion, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his left shoulder. "Do you feel the same as Seleucus did when you asked him to ride Briseis?"

Hephaistion felt for, and took, the reins. "At least I shan't see the ground coming," he said. "Help me up."

Fixing Bucephalus with a look to take care, Alexander lifted Hephaistion's left leg, boosting him up so that he could easily sit astride the stallion. He handed the reins to Hephaistion, then stepped back, again giving Bucephalus another warning look.

"Turn him right, then go down the hill, ride him out for a short distance, then turn him back and give him a canter. I'll call out then and guide you to me."

Hephaistion nodded, and Alexander watched as he rode away. It was another step forward. Something of the past that the darkness could not steal. He watched him ride to the bottom of the hill, then Bucephalus trotted forward, straight and steady, almost as if he had heeded Alexander's warnings.

Just when Alexander thought he would have to call out, Hephaistion turned the stallion. Choosing not to return at a slow canter, but at a fast gallop. Alexander laughed as he heard Hephaistion give a battle cry, urging the stallion to find more speed. Bucephalus was heading straight for him, Alexander had to get out of the way as the stallion came by, prancing as he slowed, almost instantly to a stop.

Hephaistion was grinning. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Right here," Alexander replied, going to him, putting his hand on his thigh.

Hephaistion offered his hand to pull Alexander up.

"So now you're taking us home?" Alexander laughed, taking his hand and leaping up behind Hephaistion.

"He knows the way. Doesn't he?" Hephaistion grinned.

Alexander's legs pushed the stallion on. "He knows the way."

**Chapter Seven**

After Alexander left him at the barracks, Seleucus came to fetch him to go to the baths. This was getting to be a routine thing, and if Seleucus were not free then Perdiccas or Ptolemy would take on the role of guide.

Seleucus regailed him with the story of how Aegialeia's father had almost caught him. How he had to run, naked, through the house, actually running straight in to Aegialeia's mother as well, leaving her screaming as he jumped from a window in to bushes below.

"Now the mother is coming after him," laughed Leonnartus.

"She's seen better," said Erigyius. "I doubt it."

"Fear will do that to a man," added Laomedon.

"Have you seen my beautiful Aegialeia?

"No. The water must be too cold," Leonnatus quipped.

Drops of water hit Hephaistion, in the chest, and he guessed that a battle was commencing. He felt for the side of the bath, then got out, feeling for the table where Seleucus always left a clean towel and chiton. He rubbed his body dry, laughing at the insults and sounds of splashing. Then he dressed, pulling on his boots, before making his way to the door, where the evening sun was still warm enough to dry his hair. He ran his fingers through it, to make sure there were no tangles.

As he leaned against the wall, waiting for Seleucus, he heard footsteps hurrying towards him, and stop just before him.

"I am Mecisteus, of the Royal Bodyguard. The king has sent for you, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion considered the implications of the command, before reaching out his hand, resting it on the guard's arm and allowing himself to be led to the palace."

Mecisteus led the way. They made slow progress. Hephaistion did not have the confidence, to be guided by the man, as he did with his friends. The guard had, initially, forgotten to tell him about a step, and he had stumbled forward.

He heard a voice, a word of acknowledgement, to his left, and then was guided in that direction, knowing instinctively that Philip was here, but having no clue which room he was in.

He walked a few steps forward, before the guard, stopped him, then released him. The man's footsteps moved away and a door closed.

"Hephaistion."

Footsteps were coming towards him, uneven footsteps echoing around the room. "Sire," he replied, trying to guess where the king stood now. There was a silence, he felt as if he were being studied.

"I am only blind in one eye," Philip said, "I know how much of an inconvenience that is…though not to see at all…"

The king was right before him. There was another silence. Hephaistion imagined the king was waving his hand in front of his face. To see for himself that his sight had gone. He did not say anything. He did not know what to say.

"You were a good soldier, Hephaistion. I shall be sorry not to take you to battle; to take you eventually to Persia."

"I would still wish to go," Hephaistion replied quickly.

Philip laughed. "Because of Alexander."

"Because I always thought I would go."

Footsteps. The king was moving away from him. The sound came from his right, so he turned himself in that direction.

"How old were you, when you first came to Pella?" Philip asked.

"I was eight."

"Has it been so long since Amyntor died?" Philip said, though he said it more as an acknowledgement of time passing. "It must have been difficult for your mother…giving you up. You have no brothers or sisters. Have you?"

"My mother re-married when I was thirteen. To a man called Agapenor. They have a son of four years and a daughter of two. When my father died she thought it best I come here, the house was full of women…"

"And you, a general's son. Amyntor was a good and loyal friend, Hephaistion. I was happy to give you a place here."

"Thank you, Sire."

The uneven footsteps came towards him again. A hand was placed on his right shoulder.

"What am I to do with you, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion was not given time to answer before the king spoke again.

"I have written to your stepfather. I have asked him to come and fetch you home."

Hephaistion was stunned. "But this is my home…if I go there, I will be nothing but a burden…"

He heard the king give a loud sigh, and he realised that he was a burden here. He felt everything being taken from him, realising that he had lost more than his sight, more than his chance to fight in battle. He had truly lost his home, his friends…Alexander. Not his decision. It was the king's decision alone.

He could not speak. He could neither agree or disagree. He blinked back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes and waited for the king to speak.

"Alexander needs friends around him, Hephaistion. Friends who will risk their lives in battle for him, form the heart of the companions. You cannot do that now. While Alexander has you here, he will not seek to make new friends. My son is loyal, I know that much. Agapenor owns land, does he not? You will not be so much of a burden, I'm sure."

Hephaistion bit his lip. He had met Agapenor when he attended his mother's wedding. The man had been pleasant enough while his mother was in the room. She clearly loved him. But when she left, and he was alone with Agapenor, the man had told him that he should never return. He looked too much like his father, and he wanted no reminders of the man, to threaten what he had.

"How soon will he arrive?" he asked.

"Any day now, he would have had the letter several days ago."

Agapenor could not refuse a summons from the king.

"If I could find another place. Somewhere else to be. I would have no need to return with him," Hephaistion said.

Silence again. The hand fell from his shoulder. "Where could you go?"

Hephaistion swallowed hard. Philip was practically exiling him from Pella. Limiting his choices to those that could only take him away from the place he knew as home.

His mind spinning, Hephaistion thought of Aristotle. He had returned to Stageira. He had been due to reply to his letter when the blindness came. If he had a scribe write now, or if he just went there, somehow. He would be a burden. He should not expect Aristotle to feed him for nothing. He could be a beggar, on the streets of an unknown town, or take what Agapenor would offer.

"Your eyes still look as if they can see," Philip said, suddenly.

Hephaistion felt the king's hand caress his face.

"Alexander has friends who will fight by his side," he argued. "Close friends, who would die for him. Harpalus cannot fight, and yet he is still a friend to Alexander. If I cannot fight, then at least let me stay here at Pella."

Philip stepped away. "There will be a battle soon, Hephaistion. Thebes and Athens will join against us. When we take the victory, then I shall look to Persia. If you go with Agapenor, I promise that you will be sent for, you can return to Pella when the army leaves for Persia." There was a pause, as if Philip was considering his words. "When we return, Alexander should have formed new alliances."

Hephaistion was thinking of what else he could say, when he heard the door opening.

"You sent for me, father."

Alexander. Hephaistion moved his head, trying to gauge where Alexander was, then felt him standing close beside him, their arms brushing.

"I have just told Hephaistion that I am sending him home," Philip said, his tone forceful, as if attempting to stop any counter-argument in its tracks. "He knows the reasons why," he added.

"I won't let you do it," snapped Alexander, moving away from Hephaistion, advancing towards his father. "You can't do it!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do!" yelled Philip. "I sent for you to tell you. It is not for good, I have told Hephaistion he can return to Pella."

"Then why send him in the first place?" Alexander argued with the same force.

"He's going. In the next couple of days. When we are done with Thebes and Athens you can go and see him. Where is the harm in that, Alexander? He can't stay at the barracks, he cannot earn a living, so what do you suggest? That you keep him in your room? That you feed him the food I put on the table?"

"He is not some stray dog!" Alexander spat. "He is Hephaistion. If he goes then I…"

"No!" Hephaistion blurted out the word, knowing what Alexander was about to do. To sacrifice his future to be with him. It was not worth it, not when the parting might not be permanent. If Alexander did return from Persia with new friends, then so be it. But their love would remain, he was sure of it. "Your father is acting for the best," he said.

"See!" bawled Philip. "He has the sense to see it. Why can't you?"

A loud sigh filled the room.

"I've told you. Now go," Philip ordered.

"Alexander. Please," Hephaistion urged. Although he could not see father and son, he could feel the tension in the air. "Guide me out of here."

His hand was taken by Alexander, placed on his shoulder, and without a word to his father, Alexander led him from the room.

It was only when they got outside the room, when the door was closed, that Alexander turned and railed against his father, demanding to know what had been said.

Hephaistion told him word for word, but without showing any ill will for the decision.

"I thought your stepfather threatened you," Alexander said.

"It was years ago, Alexander. He was unsure in the marriage, they have two children now. He has probably changed."

Alexander walked on, guiding Hephaistion up some stairs. He was heading to his rooms.

"Consider it a visit, Alexander. Come to see me when you can." Hephaistion did not believe it was his own voice saying the words, when inside he was screaming against the unfairness it all.

Alexander stopped. "Why does he want you out of Pella?" he asked.

"He's doing what he thinks is best. Don't argue with him, Alexander. He loves you, but he will attack if you challenge him. It's in his nature."

Alexander sighed, and embraced Hephaistion. "It won't be long before I have to leave," he whispered. "Go there, if you must. But I shall come for you, straight from battle and bring you back home. Let him argue with me then."

"A visit then. That's all it will be." Hephaistion forced a smile, not so sure Alexander's plan would work.

Two days later Agapenor arrived.

**Chapter Eight**

Word came while Alexander and Hephaistion were at the river with their friends. It was the news they had both been dreading, although the knowledge that they would have to part at some time, helped to ease things a little.

Alexander helped Hephaistion on to Briseis, then went for Bucephalus, telling the others there was no need to ruin their afternoon. He then brought his stallion alongside Briseis, knowing the mare would follow.

"Promise me you won't say anything, Alexander."

It would be the first time Alexander had seen his father, since Hephaistion had been told he was being sent home. From that time, he had thought of many things he would like to say, that he should have said, but his mind had been in a turmoil at the thought of losing Hephaistion. Just when things were right between them, when they were accepting this new life together.

"I won't. I promise you. But if Agapenor says one unkind thing, then I shall kill him.

Arriving back at the palace, being informed that Philip and Agapenor were waiting in Philip's rooms, Alexander led the way back to his own first, so that they could wash and change their clothes.

He then led Hephaistion through the palace, stopping to kiss him, before turning in to a hallway where the Royal Guard stood watch.

Opening the door, Alexander saw his father look towards him, a warning on his face. There were two other men in the room. Agapenor was seated. A tall man, with a full beard, about forty years of age, who looked intently, with calculating eyes, at Hephaistion. A shorter, well-muscled man stood behind him, hands clasped in front of him. By the scars on his body, he was a soldier, by the clothes he wore he was a servant.

Agapenor stood, and smiled broadly. "Hephaistion! You have become a man since we last met. And you must be Alexander. I am honoured that my son should have such a friend," he said, his voice soft and kind." Having spoken, he went directly to Hephaistion, embracing him warmly, then shook hands with Alexander, before turning his attentions back to Hephaistion.

"The king has been kind enough to tell me all that has happened. My poor boy, that you should be robbed of your sight…and now, having to leave Pella, the place you no doubt think of as home. But your mother is waiting for you, and your brother and sister too."

He turned towards the servant, holding his hand out as if Hephaistion could see.

"There is another man here. A servant," Alexander said.

Agapenor laughed. "Of course," he said, then put his hand around Hephaistion's waist, pulling him forward. "I have brought one of my most trusted servants, Machaon. I have told him that he is to do nothing more than care for you."

"Thank you, but I can care for myself, if…"

"Nonsense, Hephaistion. Why struggle when you can have a servant's care?"

"I like to keep my independence where I can," Hephaistion replied. His hand went out to find Alexander's.

Alexander came forward and took it, offering him comfort. Agapenor's kindness and enthusiasm was like being washed away in a sudden flood.

"Do I have to leave?" Hephaistion suddenly asked. "For just a small allowance, for the cost of my keep at the farm, for the cost of keeping a servant at my beck and call, I could find a room here at Pella and live well enough."

Alexander grinned, hearing this. Hephaistion had been working on his own counter-attack.

Agapenor looked horrified, turning to Philip, who shrugged his shoulders. He had obviously decided anything more he said would lead to further conflict between himself and his son, and he had opted to stay out of things.

Agapenor looked to Machaon, who simply nodded at him. Turning back, to face Hephaistion. He gave his reply. "Come home first. See how that is. If you are so unhappy, then we will see about a room in Pella. Your mother is so eager to see you…ah, I almost forgot, I brought a letter from her."

Machaon stepped forward, placing the letter in Hephaistion's free hand. "I can read it to you, if you wish."

"No. Thank you." Hephaistion turned his head to where Alexander would be. "I have someone."

Agapenor clapped his hands. "What I propose is that you leave tomorrow with Machaon. I thought I would do some business, while here in Pella."

"I could wait," Hephaistion said.

"Not when I made a promise to your mother that I would bring you home as soon as possible," Agapenor said, firmly."

"Then I have no choice."

Agapenor laughed. "It is not such a bad thing, Hephaistion. You will have all you need." He looked on Alexander. "And your friends can visit you. There are also fine young men who live near, they will, no doubt be good friends to you, in time."

"Are we done?" Alexander asked. He felt his chest tightening as the talk, of Hephaistion leaving, continued.

"Have Hephaistion at his room tomorrow morning. I'll have a Machaon help him to pack."

"I can do it," snapped Alexander. "Come, Hephaistion," he said, and led him from the room.

**Chapter Nine**

Hephaistion ran his hands over the letter, as if his fingers could trace the words there. Alexander had read the letter to him, three times now, allowing him to absorb every word.

Alexander watched. The words had not been so loving - more practical. But if either of them had ever, truly, known a mothers love, then perhaps they would know that the letter, in Hephaistion's hands, showed a remoteness. The love she had known, for a boy of eight, had faded, and the child she had borne had become a stranger to her.

"She does not write so often," he said.

Hephaistion nodded. "She writes enough." He bit his lip, showing he was uncertain of his words. He put the letter aside and lay back on Alexander's bed. "I can hardly believe I am leaving tomorrow."

Alexander lay on his stomach, studying the man before him, soaking in every part of him. "I will come for you, Hephaistion. We will be leaving soon, I'm sure of it, the envoys letter from Thebes was full of nothing but contempt. It will not be long now. As soon as the battle is won, I will come for you. I promise." He sighed, and moved closer, wrapping his arm around his lovers body. "Could Agapenor have changed so much?"

Hephaistion laughed, softly. "I doubt it. No doubt when I am in his domain he will show his true nature. What is Machaon like?"

"A former soldier, short and well-muscled. Agapenor seems taken with him.

There was a knock on the door, and footsteps were heard, moving through the other room, towards the bed chamber. Ptolemy stuck his head around the bedroom door.

"We thought you might be here, commiserating with each other," he said, holding up a flask of wine."

Seleucus and Perdiccas appeared and all three made a run for the bed, and leapt on to it.

"We thought we'd come and say farewell tonight," Perdiccas laughed. "Ptolemy is hunting with the king tomorrow…"

"I am guarding the king, while he is hunting," Ptolemy laughed, shaking his head.

"And I have Caletor demanding I move the horses to new grazing…starting at dawn," said Seleucus. "The man misses you, Hephaistion, he almost said as much."

"Which would have me, alone with the two of you, while you kiss each other goodbye," grinned Perdiccas. "And I'm not doing that."

"Come on," urged Ptolemy, getting up from the bed and tugging at Alexander's chiton. "Leonnatus is having a banquet, with dancing girls. Let's go."

Hephaistion grinned, nodding his head, Alexander took his hand, helping him up, then bustled along, by their friends, they went to forget their troubles for a while.

It was as they were kissing goodbye, that Agapenor found them, walking in, unannounced to Hephaistion's room.

At first, Hephaistion wondered what had happened, when Alexander broke the kiss, then he heard his stepfather's voice.

"Oh. I…erm…I can wait outside. I see everything is done. Machaon is waiting."

Hephaistion was pulled in to an embrace by Alexander. "It won't be for long," he whispered, before releasing him and guiding him outside.

It was mid-morning, the sun was warm in the sky, the sounds of barracks life, filled Hephaistion's ears. Horses trotting by, commands being shouted, someone running, a dog barking, laughter, then talking from soldiers with time to spare.

He had no time left. He had to leave. As Alexander led him to Briseis, he almost pulled back in protest.

"Stay," Alexander murmured.

Reaching forward, he found Alexander in front of him, and reached for a final embrace. "I can't. You know I can't," he said. Forcing a smile, he continued. "Seleucus has the money for the bull, he said he would arrange it. It will keep you safe, Alexander. Stay safe. Watch your back, and don't be too reckless…"

"What did you sell? For the bull. What did you sell?"

"Perdiccas gave me a good price for my armour, Seleucus bought my sword. Then the wrist cuffs and himation…"

"Oh, Hephaistion!"

Breathing became difficult as Alexander tightened the embrace, but finally released him. Hephaistion felt Alexander's hands caress his face, entwine themselves in his hair, and he smiled again, knowing Alexander was seeking a memory of his face, to take to battle.

"Come," said Agapenor, breaking the moment. "You have some distance to cover before you camp tonight. "Hephaistion, your horse is here."

Alexander led him to Briseis, and helped him up. "He does not need a lead rope," he heard him say, and guessed that Machaon planned to lead him.

"Take care of him," Agapenor said, as the horses began to move.

Hephaistion felt Alexander take his hand briefly, then let him go as the horses made their way out of Pella.

"I'll take the rope, It's best your led," said Machaon, as they headed across country.

Machaon was not a man of many words, which suited Hephaistion.

They had been travelling for the best part of the day, hardly stopping to rest. All that was familiar to him was the movement of Briseis, he had no idea where they were, or in which direction Pella lay.

His thoughts kept returning to Alexander. Wondering what he was doing. Perdiccas and Seleucus said that they would go and be with him. Hephaistion did not want him to be alone, he would only brood on things, and that was not always a wise thing to let happen.

They came to a river, and instead of crossing it, they rode alongside it. Machaon said he was looking for a crossing point, and when they located it, they would camp there for the night.

Still feeling the warmth of the sun, Hephaistion judged it to be late afternoon. They could cover a few miles yet, before night fell. But he was still as close as he could be to Pella, and the thought of making camp early appealed to him.

They rode on a little further, until Machaon said he had found an ideal crossing point.

He helped him down, and guided him to a large rock by the river, telling him to sit, while he gathered wood for a fire. He stumbled as he was led over to the rock, and heard Machaon curse. He wondered what kind of man he would be, asked to guide a blind man, when he had no patience.

"Alexander said you have the look of a former soldier," Hephaistion said, hearing the horses moved.

"I've fought," the man replied, brashly.

"How long have you known Agapenor?"

"Long enough."

Hephaistion reached down and picked up a handful of rocks, throwing them one at a time, hearing them splash in to the water. It sounded deep enough, by the noise each rock made as it hit the water.

He heard Machaon coming towards him, then he stopped. He was breathing hard.

Standing, Hephaistion became concerned, he wished he knew the lay out of the land around him. Every sense, left to him, was warning him he was in danger. "What is it?" he asked.

"Just something I must do," Machaon replied, taking a step forward. "Then I must play the distressed servant. Returning to Pella, with the news that you have drowned, swept away by the river while I went to find wood for a fire…"

Hephaistion swung out, his fist meeting empty air. Then the breath was knocked out of him, as Machaon's body collided with his, knocking him back in to the water.

Machaon kept his feet, but seemed unbalanced from the impact. Hephaistion managed to find his feet, breaking free and scrabbling for where he thought the riverbank was, he felt the current pulling at him. He swung out at air again, as he felt his chiton grabbed, then Machaon's fist collided against his jaw, he fell back and was held under the water.

Machaon was yelling, but the words were muffled. He could hear the water churning around him, hear his heart beating faster as he ran out of air. He tried to fight and managed to grasp his attacker's chiton, using it to pull himself up.

Surfacing he gulped for air, trying to find his feet again, but Machaon pulled his fingers back, forcing him to release his hold, and he was pushed back under the water, hearing a war cry, such was the man's determination that he would die.

His head hit a rock, and dazed as he was, he could not fight back any more. His body screamed for air, his lips opened, desperate for air, but he only took in water.

He put his hand up to Machaon's chest, pushing feebly against him, surprised when he felt Machaon's body lift off him, felt hands reaching for him, lifting him up from the water. He swung out again.

**Chapter Ten**

"Hephaistion! It's me. Ptolemy. Stop fighting."

Hephaistion coughed up water, struggling to fill his lungs at the same time. He felt Ptolemy, pulling at him.

"I don't know where you thought you were, Hephaistion, but the man has led you to the strongest point of the river," he said.

Hephaistion could not speak, though he became aware of horses around him.

"The gods must have been with you. This man tried to murder you right where we were hunting. The king is here, laughing at the man's stupidity, Cleitus has hold of this servant of Agapenor's, he has his knife to his throat," Ptolemy continued, helping Hephaistion out of the river. "He could at least have tried to murder you quietly. They would have heard in Thermia, the way he was yelling. It disturbed what has been a good days hunting."

"I am sorry to inconvenience you," laughed Hephaistion, before coughing again. "Thermia? My home is not in the direction of Thermia," he said when he recovered enough to speak again."

"He would have been hoping, no doubt, to get a ship to safety, from there."

The voice that spoke this time was Philip's, not Ptolemy's.

"Cleitus, bring the man here. Machaon, is it not?"

"I was lifting him from the water, he was drowning," the servant pleaded. "If it looked like anything else…"

"Quiet," snapped Philip. There was a pause before he spoke again. "Lie to me again and you are a dead man. Cleitus here, will kill you where you stand. Tell me the truth and your life will be spared, you will be sent to the mines at Illyria."

"It's not worth killing me for," wailed Machaon. "The boy is still alive, though he would be better off dead, I was doing him a favour. What life is it for him, being blind?"

There was a sudden yelp.

"Cleitus let the knife slip," Ptolemy whispered to Hephaistion.

"Why were you attempting to kill, Hephaistion?" Philip asked.

A whimper came from Machaon's lips, as if he feared the knife at his throat.

"Agapenor. He paid me to do it. He said it would be better to put the boy out of his misery. He planned it all. He doesn't want him."

"Tie him up and put him on his horse," said Philip, "Ptolemy, see to Hephaistion. We're heading back to Pella."

Despite it all, Hephaistion grinned. Wishing he could see the look on Alexander's face, when he returned. For however short a time, they would be together again.

Ptolemy took him to Briseis and helped him up.

"You're smiling like a fool, Hephaistion," he chided softly. "Let's take you home."

They rode back to Pella, and straight to the palace.

Leaving their horse at the stables, they climbed the steps, leading across a wide, open courtyard, and in to the reception hall.

Philip's voice echoed around it's high, painted walls, as he called for a servant to fetch Agapenor. Then he instructed Machaon, he could still face death if he did not keep quiet. He asked Ptolemy to take Hephaistion out of sight, behind a broad pillar.

Ptolemy was about to do as instructed, but Hephaistion stepped forward.

"Sire. Whatever he has done. However you want to punish him. Think of my mother. I believe that she is happy, and if you leave her a widow…" Hephaistion wanted to know Agapenor had been punished, but not at any cost.

"Ptolemy, get him out of sight," snapped Philip, as footsteps were heard, signalling Agapenor's arrival.

Taking hold of him, more forcefully, Ptolemy pulled him back. Hephaistion felt the pillar at his back, and rested his head against it listening to what would happen.

"You sent for me, Sire?" Agapenor seemed out of breath, as if he had hurried to be there.

Hephaistion was not sure if they had hidden Machaon too, as there was no immediate reaction. Philip thanked Agapenor for attending so quickly and then told him he had some news he might find distressing.

"Machaon!" Agapenor suddenly exclaimed, obviously seeing the man for the first time with the king. As he saw his servant bound and guarded. "What has happened? Where is Hephaistion?"

"He should work in the theatre," whispered Ptolemy. "He looks close to tears."

"I took Hephaistion…" Machaon began to answer, but went silent as Philip spoke.

"We found him at the river."

"The river? What has happened. Has Hephaistion drowned?"

"He's ringing his hands now." Ptolemy whispered. "A little too dramatic for my tastes. Philip is shaking his head, turning his back on the man."

More footsteps were heard.

"Alexander is here," Ptolemy said, stopping Hephaistion when he tried to move, placing his hand gently over his lips. "Philip knows what he is doing."

"What has happened?" asked Alexander, his question mirroring that of Agapenor's, only his voice showed genuine concern. "Where is Hephaistion?" he asked.

"He is dead!" Agapenor said, his voice full of anguish. "Drowned in the river."

"Machaon would say he fell in the river and was drowned when the current took him," Philip said calmly.

"Ah! No!" Agapenor cried.

"Hmmmm, not so sure the theatre would have him now. He's fallen to his knees, a little over-dramatic, I think" muttered Ptolemy.

Hephaistion reached up and pulled Ptolemy's hand away from his lips. "Don't let them do this," he pleaded softly. "Don't let them have Alexander believe that I am dead. Not even for a moment."

"Did you find him?" Alexander asked the question, his voice almost breaking with emotion.

Footsteps were heading away.

"Alexander! Where do you think you're going?" snapped Philip.

"To be with Hephaistion," came the sharp reply.

"Stay where you are," Philip ordered.

No more footsteps were heard, so Hephaistion knew Alexander must have obeyed…for once.

There was silence for a moment, then Philip spoke again.

"You seem so grief stricken for someone you hardly knew, Agapenor."

Agapenor coughed, he sounded unsure. "It's for his mother I grieve as well. She will never see her son again."

"You should not have let him go!" This time Alexander spoke. "If you had let him stay here, at Pella…"

"Alexander! Do not be so quick with your accusations." Philip shouted. "You should know the truth of it."

Ptolemy laughed. "Philip is dragging Agapenor to his feet. I think the play is almost over."

"You're servant says you planned it all," Philip said, his voice cold. "Doing the boy a favour by killing him. More doing yourself a favour and saving yourself the trouble and the cost. Ptolemy!"

"That's our cue," Ptolemy said, guiding Hephaistion out from the shelter of the pillar.

"Hephaistion!" Alexander's voice, relief flooding through it

Hephaistion heard Alexander running towards him and then was held in a strong embrace, only released as Agapenor began to speak. Knowing that Alexander might dole out his own punishment, Hephaistion reached out, and took a firm grip of his chiton, so he could not advance.

"Servants lie. He could have lied. Or maybe by some blind loyalty to me, he believed he was doing me a favour by killing Hephaistion…" argued Agapenor.

"Do you think that I am blind?" roared Philip. There was a sound of flesh meeting flesh, a cry and a thud as Agapenor must have hit the ground, struck by the king. He heard a roar of frustration from Philip, as if he wanted to do more but was restraining himself.

"But Machaon…"

"Will get his punishment. Get out of my sight! If I ever see you again, Agapenor, then you are a dead man. You owe your life to Hephaistion. I'd sooner trust him to a wolf than let him return home with you now But you will send money every month, an income for Hephaistion, and may the gods help you if you are not generous."

Hephaistion could hardly believe Philip's words. He was letting him stay.

"Get out!" Philip's roar was followed by the sound of running.

"That's the last we'll see of Agapenor," laughed Ptolemy.

A hand was placed on Hephaistion's shoulder. It was Philip, Hephaistion could tell, by the way he sighed, before he spoke.

"I apologise, Hephaistion," he said. My decision almost cost you your life. You are a good friend to my son, I know you will guide him as well as he now guides you."

"Thank you, Sire," Hephaistion said, feeling the hand removed, and hearing Philip begin to more away.

"Thank you, father."

Alexander's gratitude was met, by the king stepping back. Hephaistion knew Philip was embracing his son. It was an all too rare event. He wished his sight back at that moment.

As Philip left, Hephaistion felt Alexander's arm around his waist.

"Let's go to my rooms. I want to hear what happened. Everything," he said, leading the way.

**Chapter Eleven**

All too soon they had to part again.

Philip led the way, at the head of his army, as the rest of Pella watched them leave. Commands were shouted, armour clashed against shields, horses began to move.

Hephaistion stood at the barracks, knowing that somewhere, close by, Alexander sat on Bucephalus, preparing to lead the Vanguard.

They had said their farewells that morning, but how Hephaistion wished that he could go. He worried for Alexander, and though he knew the others would look out for him, he felt frustrated at being left, at being so helpless. He would rather have gone to be close to the battle, but he knew he would be a distraction.

He drew a deep breath, calming himself. He had to be thankful that they had been allowed to stay together. He did not know if he could ever find a place to be, within the army, again, but he knew he could not live without Alexander in his life.

"What are you thinking?"

His footsteps unheard through all of the noise, Alexander had come to Hephaistion's side.

Hephaistion turned, and felt his face caressed. "How much I love you," he replied. Alexander needed to know. He'd said it before but his love was stronger than ever now. "Keep safe, Alexander."

A brief, light kiss, brushed Hephaistion's lips. "I'll be back before you know it."

Hephaistion nodded, biting his lip, knowing if he spoke he would beg to go with him.

"I have to go," Alexander said.

Gathered in to a tender embrace he was soon released and Alexander was gone. He heard Ptolemy shout a command, and then the clattering of horses hooves on the stone paving. The sound faded in to the distance and Hephaistion felt his world torn apart.

He could find his was to his room at the barracks. Philip had allowed him to stay there, for now. He closed the door and leaned on it, then slumped to the floor, saying a silent prayer for Alexander.

The bull had been sacrificed. It was all that he could do.

Days passed slowly.

The barracks were deserted. Only servants occupied the place, and with their duties light, they were gone by mid-morning.

Not able to read, or take himself for walks, Hephaistion was lost with his thoughts.

No news had come from the south, except that the Athenian army had reached Thebes, that Corinth had already sent men.

He knew that Philip would wait. Philip alone had been a force to be reckoned with, now, with Alexander by his side, he would be unstoppable.

Sitting in the late afternoon sun, Hephaistion stretched himself and yawned. This inactivity did not suit him at all. He stood up and walked forward, counting his paces, knowing that forty would see him to the building on the other side to his own. Turning right for ten more paces would then see him to the baths. That was something he could do to kill the boredom.

When he was done with the bath, a servant would bring him supper. He might ask the man to wait, to lead him to the agora where at least life still seemed to be going on.

He turned right and stepped out for ten paces, then brought his hands up to find the doorway. There was a step down. It was well-worn, you had to be careful not to stumble down it. He put his right hand up to the wall to steady himself, then knew that five paces more would bring him to the bath, on his left.

Someone had left a lamp burning, to light the room, which only had a small window, and at this time of day not much light shone through.

The light grew brighter as Hephaistion stepped towards it.

The light. Hephaistion stopped in his tracks. He could see a light. Moving tentatively towards it, he could see that it sat on a stone pillar, still in shadow, difficult to see, but it was there. He reached his hand forward, to feel that it was no trick of the mind, the pillar was there.

Forgetting his bath, he turned, seeing sunlight outside the doorway. As he walked towards it, his vision faded once again. He turned back in to the darkness. Still able to see the lamp shining.

Coming away from the baths, he stepped out in to the courtyard, retracing his steps quickly. Leaving the sunlight behind again, as he walked down the hallway to his room, he could make out dark shapes, recognising them as buckets on the floor, a bowl, two sacks piled against the wall.

He walked in to his room, seeing his bed, the wooden chest, the table, the stool, and he laughed to think that his sight, in some way, was being restored. Only shadows, things lacked colour, they were blurred around the edges, but he could see. Not in the sunlight, admittedly, but here, inside, the world was coming back to him.

Keeping it to himself, for fear of tempting the fates, he was able to see the look of confusion on the servant, Antilochus' face, when he brought supper and was asked to fetch a lamp.

By this lamp light, Hephaistion sat up all night, unable to sleep. Part of him did not lose the wonder of being able to see again, part of him was afraid that while he slept it would be taken from him.

Only as dawn broke, did sleep claim him, unable to fight it any longer. When he awoke, the lamp had gone out and sunlight streamed in to the room from the open window.

He washed, shaved and then dressed in fresh clothes, before pulling on his boots, finding them, not by remembering where he had left them, but by seeing them on the floor. Their detail looked clearer to him, than the day before.

With hope in his heart he stepped out in to the sunlight. His sight had improved again. He could see Antilochus taking his time to cross the courtyard, a bucket in his left hand. Birds flew overhead, the sky was blue. Colour had returned. Still slightly blurred, not staying in focus for long, but there all the same.

Laughing for joy, Hephaistion made a rushed decision, a dangerous one if he were to be suddenly shrouded in darkness again.

"Antilochus! Fetch my horse, and pack a bag with food and a flask of wine."

The servant hesitated, then shrugged his shoulders and when to follow the orders.

Hephaistion hurried to Perdiccas' room. His armour was there. He fastened the breastplate and picked up the helmet, realising Perdiccas must have bought it simply because he needed the money.

He hoped it was the same with Seleucus, and it was. His sword rested in a corner of the room, probably untouched from the day his friend had purchased it. He picked it up and put it on, then went outside to wait for Antilochus.

Alexander folded his arms and leaned against the tent post, listening to Parmenion recite battle orders once again.

His father stood beside him, his one eye scanning all the generals gathered there, his head nodding in approval. Seeing Alexander he smiled at him.

Alexander returned the smile. His father had come up with a strategy that would work. A trap that their opponents would easily fall in to. A staged retreat, relying on precision and trust. All that the Macedonian army had, a well-disciplined army able to deal with the rest of Greece put together.

He wanted to be done. Impatient to fight. The Vanguard were waiting for him.

"Cleitus, hold formation at this point, then wait for the signal…"

Heads turned as someone walked in to the tent. Alexander could not see who it was and he turned back to Parmenion, closing his eyes, to lose himself in memories of Hephaistion.

"What are you dreaming of…., my Alexander?"

Alexander opened his eyes to see Hephaistion standing before him, smiling, his eyes locked on his.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander reached out for him, as if he might be a dream.

"Hephaistion?"

This time Philip asked the question.

Hephaistion grinned, and nodded. "My sight has returned. I did not want to miss the battle."

Philip signalled to Parmenion to stop. "I think we should all know by now," he said, as he limped over to Hephaistion and slapped him on the back.

"I'll leave you two to your greeting, but make haste, we have a battle to win." He went to walk away, but then turned back. "It's good to see you, Hephaistion."

"It's good to see you, Sire," replied Hephaistion.

The tent emptied. Alexander could still find no words, he was so overwhelmed. All he could do was claim a kiss, the sweetest kiss, he had missed since he left Pella.

"It was a surprise to me, Alexander. Just shadows at first, but clearer every day." He bit his lip. "Oh, but to see your face again…" He kissed Alexander, then stepped away. "Where are we fighting?"

"On the left, opposite the Sacred Band."

Alexander led the way from the tent, fastening his helmet as he walked. Bucephalus was waiting, he leaped on to the stallion's back and waited for Hephaistion to ride over with Briseis.

Hephaistion reached over and slid the leather strap through the buckle. "Wouldn't want it coming off," he smiled.

They rode over to the Vanguard, past well-formed units taking position.

"Hephaistion!" Ptolemy saw him first and shook his head as if he did not believe his eyes.

"He's no dream," said Alexander, looking back on Hephaistion.

"Nice armour," grinned Perdiccas.

"And a fine sword," Seleucus laughed, his attention turning to the fact battle was commencing.

Alexander saw Hephaistion looking towards the enemy lines.

"We have to wait our moment," Alexander said. "The hammer and the anvil, just the way my father likes it."

"If it works, use it," Hephaistion said. His eyes looked over to where the Sacred Band were ready to fight. "And if you're going to fight…why not the Sacred Band."

"Men sworn to each other," Alexander replied, shouting above the noise of battle. The phalanx was moving forward. "Fighting harder because they are by the man they love." Alexander laughed. "Let's show them who has the greater love, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion grinned and looked up to the sky. A lone eagle flew high above them, circling in the pale blue sky. A good omen. Victory would be theirs.

He closed his eyes and said a prayer to the gods. Thanking them. Then opened his eyes to gaze on Alexander. Never more beautiful than when he was focused on battle. He held a godlike quality then.

"No one could love you more," Hephaistion whispered, pulling his sword from its sheath and raising it.

Alexander gave a war cry, pushed Bucephalus forward, and both he and Hephaistion led the way towards the Sacred Band.

THE END


End file.
